


King of Fire

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Noctis finds what the prophecy needs him to do before hand, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: "You are the Chosen King. Chosen to restore light to Eos." This was something Noctis heard a lot from people but there was one thing that bothered him. How exactly was he supposed to restore light to Eos? That is the one questions no one seemed to be able to answer.





	King of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be irregular for a while. This is just a way for me to remember my idea before I forget.

Noctis was 5 when he first heard the whispers that sprung around him after his dad received a visit from the important lady in white. Dad had been really sad after the visit for a very long time. Noct would often wake up to see his dad watching him with a sad expression, like he was about to cry.

Noctis didn't know why dad was so sad. He tried asking but Dad wouldn't answer him and when he asked Ignis, it was the maids who gave him the first hint of an answer. "Poor child, he is so young and yet his burden..." The maids stopped talking before Noctis could figure out what was going on.

Noctis was 8 when he first glimpsed the Astrals that would one day form covenants with him if the old stories were to be believed. He watched as people died in the dark night, the only light from flames and metal gleaming.

Noctis watched the red blood flow from him, over him, below him and thought only about how glad he was that Dad hadn't been able to come with him. The red light was broken by sharp blue and Noctis smiled at his dad before falling sleep, he was so tired... Carbuncle was there to greet him, the small astral helping him find his back back to safety through strange places until he reached the safety of his dad's car.

Noctis was halfway to 9 when he met Luna and learnt of the Oracles, of the Hexatheon and of the War between Astrals. He was young and sick, happy to have someone who could help him get better. Happy to see his dad smiling again after so long of being sad.

Luna talked with him, taught him about the gods and his role in the future as Chosen King. She never said anything about how he would do something like that, never said anything about how Noctis would be able to make such a wonderful thing happen. Tenebrae fell and sadness returned to his dad's expression. Noctis hated it.

Noctis was 15 when he decided that he had enough of half answers and deflected questions. Ignis was always telling him that being well prepared was better than being unprepared in any situation. There was something about knowing your enemy being half the battle but Noct didn't care.

How was Noctis supposed to fight against the darkness of Eos if no one would answer his questions? Luna listened to him when he wrote but her answers where always the same, _You will know when the time is right, dearest Noctis. Be patient and enjoy your life in the moment._ As for his dad... Well he almost never saw him anymore and Noctis didn't want to make him worry more than he already was.

That left him with only one option.... Find the answers himself. No matter how much time it would take, Noctis wasn't going to stop until he learnt just what the Prophecy was about and how Noctis was supposed to fulfill it.

Thankfully, being the Prince gave him access to almost everything within Insomnia, including the full Royal Library that contained copies of books from thousands of years ago. Someone had to have written something down at some point!

When he wasn't at school working on something with either Ignis or Gladio, or hanging out with Prompto, Noct found himself going through the books. Books concerning the Astrals, the war that lead to the emergence of the Scourge and daemons, and anything concerning the Crystal or the Prophecy.

There was always a book on the subject by his bedside or in his bag and his friends were often dragged into his research over weekends spent in Noct's apartment.

It wasn't until he was 18, a week after graduating high school, that Noctis finally got the answer he had been searching for over the last 3 years. He grinned excitedly as he headed over to meet up with Prompto, Ignis and Gladio to discuss what he had found.

Noctis finally had an answer to the question that had plagued his life for ages now,it certainly wasn't what he was expecting and he wasn't sure how much of it he really understood but... It was a start.

His friends were waiting for him in his apartment, like he had asked in the frantic text he had sent to them less than 10 minutes ago. Noctis wasted no time in announcing his discovery. "I found it! I know what I'm supposed to do to bring back the light to Eos!"

They all stared at him as he almost ran to slam down a heavy leather bound book on the table. Noctis opening it to the place he had marked as soon as he had understood what he was reading. "Here, this is it!" Noctis exclaimed, pointing at the passage bearing the answer to his life long question.

Ignis hummed, moving to read what Noctis was pointing out loud, "...The Hexatheon, now reduced to 5 by the banishment of Ifrit, could not lift the curse of darkness from Eos. Their powers combined could not reach the taint within Eos' heart and so Bahamut gave to human kind his Prophecy. A Chosen King would rise and banish darkness by restoring the fallen light to Eos' heart."

Ignis frowned and turned to Noctis, "I'm afraid I do not see the answer you have found within those words." Noctis looked around and sighed as both Gladio and Prompto nodded, looking just as confused as Ignis.

Noctis tapped against the book and, with a wide grin, declared, "I'm supposed to find Ifrit and restore him to the Hexatheon!"


End file.
